Arrow: Hooded Adventures
by Justyce15
Summary: This is going to be an ongoing series that I have no set length for, but it will be written in parts, and each part will have six chapters and the first part is called Knight. I hope you enjoy
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: The Return

**A/N: **I decided to write this story because I wanted to write a story about a show that I love and I haven't written anything about Arrow yet so this is My Arrow story. I drew my Batman from many different places, he is not from the Dark Knight Trilogy, though his character may have many similarities to that Batman. I hope you enjoy this I have about six parts for the story so far, each about 6 chapters long, so here is the first one, enjoy!

**Arrow: Hooded Adventures**

**Part 1: Knight**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

Bruce Wayne was the orphaned son of Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne. They had been shot by a desperate man in desperate times, right now he was in Starling City under the guise of meeting an old friend, but his true mission was unknown to everyone, even his faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said concerned for his surrogate son's actions of late, not including his moonlighting as a giant bat, beating up criminals, "You still haven't told me why you wanted to come here."

"This city has just suffered a great loss," Bruce said candidly.

"No, that's what you are going to tell the press," Alfred replied, "Why are you really here?"

"I came to visit an old friend," Bruce says, "And if get some information along the way, it will be doubly pleasing."

"Ahh," Alfred finally understood, "It's not about Bruce Wayne coming to Starling City, it's about the Batman coming to Starling City."

"Exactly."

_**ENTER BREAKLINE HERE**_

**RING**

"Speedy," Oliver Queen's voice rang out through the nearly empty mansion, "Can you get the Door?"

"Please stop calling me that!" Thea yelled as she opened the door, and immediately she was shocked, "Bruce?"

"Speedy," Bruce said pleasantly, "Nice to see you again," Thea was just staring at him, "May I come in?"

"Yes of course," Thea said, just realizing that she had been staring at him.

"Thank you," Bruce thanked her, and as Oliver came into view, "Oliver Queen," he said this joyously not revealing an undercurrent of a long lived rivalry.

"Bruce Wayne," Oliver smiled, "Am I glad to see you," he wasn't. He was just being the playboy facade that they had both started to use.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Bruce asked quietly.

"Yes of course," Oliver said, then turning to Thea, "Speedy, don't you have homework or something to do?"

"Ollie," Thea nearly laughed, "It's july, I don't have homework."

"Right, then," Oliver said, "This way."

"I am sorry I came unannounced," Bruce apologized, "It simply slipped my mind to tell you."

"Oh no, it's quite alright," Oliver said, taking some lessons from his mother's manners, "May I ask why you're here?"

"Well," Bruce took a deep breath and started, "You should remember what happened two months ago in the Glades, and well I would like to help."

"No," Oliver smiled, "That's what you tell the press. Why are you really here?"

"Well," Bruce started again, "Malcolm Merlyn is dead, and so is Tommy, again really a tragedy, so the Merlyn Global Group has no management. I plan to buy up the shares and take control of the company, as Malcolm left all his shares to Tommy."

"That sounds about right," Oliver sneered, "You are going to dishonor his memory by taking his company!"

"I'm sorry you see it that way," Bruce stood up ready to leave, "It is actually just the opposite."

As Bruce left the room, to go back to the Limousine, Diggle entered the room.

"Mr. Wayne," Diggle nodded his head to Bruce as he left, and after the door was shut, "What's going on between you and Wayne?"

"He wants to take the Merlyn Global Group and he's probably going to be successful," Oliver sighed.

"Well that's just another notch on the list of why I hate him," Diggle laughed, "You should see his tabloid reputation!"

"I'm sorry, Diggle," Oliver asked, "Do you read tabloids in your free time? I mean first Helena and now Bruce?"

"Well, off the subject of Wayne, and to something more pressing. Felicity found something you might want to see."

_**ENTER BREAKLINE HERE**_

"How did it go?" Alfred asked skeptically, Bruce leaned back and covered his eyes, "That bad, huh?"

"It's saving face," Bruce answered, "Well actually the opposite really, making it look like I'm a bad person."

"You already made the local news after last nights escapade," Alfred said, handing Bruce the paper, that read, _Local Man Claims to Attacked by Bat_.

"This wasn't my intention," Bruce said, "I need to get to another meeting."

"Business or pleasure?" Alfred asked.

"Business."

"Night or day."

"Night."

_**ENTER BREAKLINE HERE**_

"Come on," a drug dealer said trying to push a product, unaware he was being watched, "It's the best thing this side of the Mississippi River, You're going to need some more cash for this."

"Funny," a dark voice came from above, "I didn't expect you to know what a river was."

"I got a gun!" Then suddenly a black mass flew down the rafters above the dealer.

"Run," the mass breathed at the kids buying the drugs, and as they ran, he yelled again, "WHERE IS JOE CHILL!" he continued to tremble, "WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS JOE CHILL!" the mass then punched him the face, then brought him up again, "I know you have his location, WHERE IS HE!"

"I heard he set up down by the docks," the dealer hurriedly said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Batman."

_**ENTER BREAKLINE HERE**_

"Felicity," Oliver said as he and Diggle walked into her office in Queen Consolidated, "You wanted to show me something."

"Yes," Felicity said as she got up to close the door, "I'm assuming you don't read the paper."

"No," Oliver said, "I do not why."

"Then you'll want to see this," Felicity handed him that day's paper, and the headline read, _Local Man Claims to Attacked by Bat_.

"Oh come on, Felicity," Oliver scoffed, "Do you really believe this crap? This is just something that got out of the crazy tabloids."

"That's what I thought till I stumbled upon this," She pulled up a video on Youtube of the Mayor of Gotham City at a press conference.

"We do not condone the operations of the vigilante known as the Batman," the Mayor said at the podium, "The floodlight on the top of our MCU does not have anything to do with the Batman."

"I looked up picture of what he's talking about and here's what I found," she then pulled up another tab with a picture of a bat in the shadows of the sky, "Supporters of this guy call it the 'Bat-signal.'"

"Now this psychopath's in Starling City," Diggle muttered under his breath.

"Actually according to the papers," Felicity said, "He's never killed anyone."

"Sounds like he has a fan," Oliver smiled.

"Well he takes out criminals, white collar or blue collar," Felicity bragged, "He has almost completely eliminated the mob in Gotham." Oliver then proceeded to open the door and walk out of it, leaving both Diggle and Felicity to wonder where he was going.

"Oliver?" Diggle yelled as he ran to catch up, "Where are you going?"

"Bat hunting."


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2: Confrontation

**A/N: **So if you don't read my other FanFictions, but now I will start putting a **NEXT** section at the end of each chapter. This will be the second of 6 chapters in this first part. I hope you enjoy it.

**Arrow: Hooded Adventures**

**Part 1: Knight**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

"Oliver," Diggle said as he struggled to keep up with Oliver's quick pace, "Are you sure this is the best idea? This guy might be good."

"I don't trust him," Oliver stated plainly.

"Maybe you're just jealous," Diggle said seriously.

"I'm not jealous of a guy who dresses up in a bat costume," Oliver said, trying to convince both Diggle and himself.

"Just checking," Diggle said still not convinced.

* * *

"So, just to be clear," Detective Lance was skeptical of the victims account, "You were attacked by a giant bat?"

"YES!" The man was exasperated, "and then in a deep voice he said; 'WHERE IS JOE CHILL?' and he said he was Batman."

"Great," Quentin muttered.

"Can I go now?" The victim asked hopefully.

"No, you're a drug dealer, you're going to prison," Quentin got up and walked to his desk, "Great we have a guy with a bow and arrows, and now a guy who dresses up like a bat. What are we going to have next Bunny Boy? Hey you," he point at an officer getting coffee.

"Yes sir?" the officer asked.

"Are you doing anything right now?" Detective Lance asked.

"No, sir."

"Can you look up anything you can find on a 'Batman'? Oh and find out who Joe Chill is, too."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes I am taking over the Merlyn Global Group," Someone had turned on the television and Bruce Wayne was answering questions outside of Merlyn Tower, "We want to move the Merlyn name away from the tragedy in the Glades, We will also be diverting funds from both Wayne Enterprises and the Merlyn Global Group to the relief fund for the Glades. That will be all for now."

"Who's that?" Laurel walked in to talk to her father.

"Bruce Wayne," Lance said, "Don't fall in love with him."

"Why would I fall in love with him?" Laurel asked exasperatedly.

"Because he's your type," Quentin said raising his eyebrow.

"I have a type?"

"Billionaire, Playboy..."

"Fair enough,"

"Now what do want, Laurel?"

"Can I have a lunch with my dad?"

"Sure, why not," Quentin smiled and stood up, grabbing his coat, he took gently by the arm, and walked out of the building.

* * *

"Oliver," Felicity came running in with her tablet under her arm, "I found something on your friend Wayne!"

"He's not my friend," Oliver said, they were in the basement of Oliver's club Verdant. Hit had been affected by the artificial earthquake, but he had put some money into bringing it back.

"Yeah whatever," Felicity rolled her eyes, "You know it's ironic that you say that because he is exactly what you used to be and..."

"FELICITY!" Oliver and Diggle nearly shouted her name.

"Sorry," Felicity spoke.

"What did you find?"

"Well, I found a whole in his budgeting," Felicity said connecting her tablet to the computer, showing them her findings. He's been funneling the money into Applied Sciences, unfortunately, I couldn't get into what he was doing but, he could be trying to recreate the bomb that Merlyn used."

"Well that wouldn't work because Queen Consolidated has the plans to make the bombs," Oliver said, "They have got Unidac Industries."

"Yes," Felicity said, "But Wayne might not know that."

* * *

Batman was running from rooftop to rooftop, chasing a criminal towards the docks. The man was fast, but Batman was fast too, too fast. He easily caught up to the criminal at the docks. He off of the warehouse's roof and slammed the criminal onto the ground.

"Zsasz," Batman growled, "Why aren't you in Gotham?"

"I could ask you the same question," Zsasz smiled menacingly.

"It wasn't a joke!" Batman nearly screamed, "We've wised up to your act Bats, you don't kill."

"That doesn't mean it won't hurt," Batman snarled, and he brought his fist down on Victor Zsasz's face.

"BATMAN!" A dark low voice shouted from a rooftop, "YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" And an arrow towards his head, and Batman spun around and caught the arrow in his hand, and with a defiant look snapped the tip off.

"I've done my research," Batman smiled menacingly, "And you have no idea what I can do."

"Get out of my city before it kills you!" The vigilante yelled jumping off of the roof.

"You think I haven't seen deadly, I'm from Gotham!" Batman snarled at his foe.

The vigilante launched several more arrows at Batman, and leapt back and did a flip, simultaneously launching two projectiles at him that appeared to miss.

"You missed," the vigilante smiled.

"Did I?"

Oliver looked at his bow and realised that one of the projectiles had cut the string on his bow.

"Crap," he said under is his breath, and slightly angry he charged at Batman, "Ahh!"

Batman easily flipped him on his back and pinned him on his back. They stared into each other's eyes, finding no solace or peace, nothing other than pain of suffering. Oliver then brought his fist up to Batman's face, but was immediately blocked by his hand.

"I'm stronger than you!" Batman yelled, "I'm smarter than and you! I am superior," He then looked up for a second and realized that Zsasz had flown the coop, and it was that second that Oliver flipped himself back over. Unfortunately for him, there was a knife on the ground, and it cut deep into Oliver's arm. Fortunately for him the sleeve of the hood soaked up his blood so none of it was on the dock.

He looked up realized that Batman was gone, damn maybe he isn't the only one who can do that.

* * *

Oliver staggered into the _Arrow Cave_, without his hood on and looked at Diggle and Felicity.

"Oh my god!" Felicity shrieked, "What happened?"

"Batman," Oliver spat, he raised his sleeve showing them the deep wound, "Diggle, I need the wound sterilized and a bandage."

Twenty minutes later Felicity had returned to her apartment and Oliver and Diggle were sitting his office.

"Diggle," Oliver raised his head from his hands, "This guy is good, he's better than Merlyn, he's better than me. I'm gonna need a lot to take this guy down, so much more than I thought. I underestimated this guy, he may be my greatest foe of all time. I thought Merlyn was true enemy, but I was wrong, this guy is my arch-enemy.

**NEXT: REVELATIONS**

**A/N:** I hoped you like this chapter, any constructive criticism is welcomed!


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3: Detective

**A/N: **I have really liked writing this story so far and we are getting towards the climax of part one. And part two will spin directly out of the first part, so I hope you like the first part. I will have more details on the second part in the next chapter.

* * *

**Arrow: Hooded Adventures**

**Part 1: Knight**

**Chapter 3: Detective**

"How was your night Mr. Wayne?" Alfred asked when he realized the Bruce was sitting in the armchair, "Did you bust the skulls of this city's criminals?"

"I met the vigilante," Bruce said, as if he hadn't heard what Alfred said, "He's good. But I think I'm better."  
"That's a very complacent attitude, but what are you going to do?" Alfred asked, genuinely curious about Bruce's answers.

"I don't know," Bruce said, his head in his hands, "But I do know that I have a meeting with Oliver Queen in 25 minutes and shouldn't be late for that, he said it was important."

"Well, I do hope it goes better than the last one,"

"So do I."

* * *

"Bruce," Oliver stood up and motioned to an armchair in the corner office of Queen Consolidated, "Please sit down."

"Perhaps me being invited might make the conversation go better than our previous encounter," Bruce laughed, as he sat down in the chair, "Now what did you want to talk about."

"You just acquired the Merlyn Global Group," Oliver spoke tensely, "Did you not?"

"I did tell you I was going to do that? Did I not?"

"Yes," Oliver was still quite tense, "But I wanted to make sure."

"Is there a point to this meeting beyond a few formalities?"

"Yes," Oliver stood up and walked to the window, "I had my friend here," He motioned at Diggle, "Call in a few favors, and he found that you went to the same place the Malcolm Merlyn traveled, Nanda Parbat."

"Are you suggesting that I am trying to recreate the device the Malcolm Merlyn used to destroy the glades?" Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"There is a huge hole in your R&D budget," Felicity chimed in.

"Who is this?" Bruce motioned at Felicity, "Your mistress?"

"I wish," Felicity's face went bright red, "I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"You did," Diggle said smiling.

"That's a nasty cut you've got there Oliver," Bruce said changing the subject. "Where'd you get it?"

"I got into a fight with a blender at my club last night," Oliver swiftly evading the question.

"Oliver," Bruce stood up, preparing to leave the room, "If you go public with this story, I have something equally damning about you to go public with. Just remember that," Bruce left the room.

"Wow," Felicity said breaking the silence, "That was like Clash of the Titans."

"Oliver," Diggle said wearily, "What was he talking about?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

"How did the meeting go Master Wayne," Alfred spoke as Bruce opened the door of the limousine, "Did he apologize."

"No, that's not his style," There was a minute long pause then, "He thinks I'm trying to recreate the bomb that Merlyn used to destroy the Glades, finish his job for him."

"I would hope that you would inform if you planned to do so," Alfred nearly laughed at this comment.

"It's not far off," Bruce started to muse, "I mean I have a huge hole in the R&D budget and I did just purchase his company. But that's purely circumstantial evidence, they have no smoking gun to put it together. On another note I now know who the Starling City Vigilante is."

"Please don't keep it from me," Alfred said in deep sarcasm.

"Oliver Queen,"

"I do remember something about him being the vigilante about eight months ago. But I believe that he was acquitted of those charges a few days later. How do you know it's him?"

"I gave the vigilante a cut last night, and Oliver had the same exact cut, and when I asked him about it he got pretty shifty,"

"The evidence seems pretty circumstantial to me," Alfred smiled grimly, "But you are the detective not me."

"You have to bring that back on me, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do,"

"I'm going to call him."

* * *

"Let's see," Felicity and Diggle were running down the list of things that Oliver be blackmailed about, "Have you ever killed someone?"

"Really, Felicity?" Oliver raised his eyebrow, "I think you know the answer to that question."

"Maybe he knows you're the vigilante," Diggle said, lifting his head from his hands.

"John are you okay?" Oliver almost never used Diggle's first name, that's Felicity knew something was up.

"I'm going to take a bathroom break," Felicity said with a noticeably fake smile, and with that she left the room.

"I can't stop thinking about him," Diggle said, "I don't know why now more than ever, I just can't stop seeing Andy's face, his unmistakable smile."

"Do you need the day off?"

"No," Diggle nearly shouted, "You need me now, possibly more than with Merlyn. You need somebody to tell you that Batman is not the bad guy. And you definitely need somebody besides Felicity to help you figure out what Wayne knows."

"All right," Oliver held up his hands, "I was just trying to be nice."

**RING** Oliver's phone started to ring, **RING RING RING**

"You going to answer that?" Diggle asked, as Oliver looked at the phone.

"I don't recognize the number."

"You should still pick it up."

"Hello," Oliver said as he answered the phone, "Who is this?"

"This is Batman," The voice masked by the same technology that Oliver used for talking to Detective Lance, "I think we should cut a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Cut the crap Queen," The voice was only becoming more menacing, "I know you're the vigilante. But I also know that we are not on different sides."

"What do you want?" Oliver asked trying not to sound scared.

"There's a contract killer that just moved here," Batman said, "His name is Lawrence Crock, he also goes by the Sportsmaster, He's meeting with the head of your triad, China White, tonight. I think a combined effort will be very helpful in this attack."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Felicity walked in at that very moment.

"Hey guys you ok..." Diggle waved her off.

"You don't," Batman said again, "Meet me on the top floor of the Wayne Enterprises building, tonight at 21:30. Don't be late."

The phone went dead, and Oliver's face went white.

"Who was that?" Felicity asked with much trepidation.

"Batman," Oliver said, "He wants me to meet him on the top floor of Wayne Enterprises tonight at 9:30."

"Are you gonna go?"  
"Yes. I need to."

"You said you were going to visit your mother today." Diggle said, concerned

"This takes precedence."

"If you're sure."

**NEXT: LAUREL &... BRUCE?!**

* * *

**A/N: **So tell me what you think! Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to hear them.


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4: Schooled

**Arrow: Hooded Adventures**

**Part 1: Knight**

**Chapter 4: Schooled**

Oliver arrived on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building at exactly 9:00 o'clock, in costume, waiting for Batman. He stood there perfectly straight looking out into the distance for exactly ten minutes, wondering why he was late, and wondering if he was ever going to show up. He suddenly heard a noise behind him and turned, lifting his bow and lasing an arrow he saw about two dozen cops in riot gear coming up the stairs and all pointing their guns at him.

"Crap," Oliver said under his breath, then raising his voice to the 'Arrow' standards, he said, "Drop your weapons and leave here unharmed!"

"You are under arrest!" One of the cops shouted, and he could tell it was not Detective Lance, "I will offer you the same mercy you did to us!"

He laced one arrow into his bow and pointed directly at one of the cops helmets, then in a second he spun around shot the arrow into an adjacent building and was gone.

"What just happened," one of the cops, obviously a rookie, asked in pure surprise. Unbeknownst to either the vigilante or the cops, two sets of eyes were watching the proceedings.

* * *

"Last night yet another police bust of the Starling City vigilante, now known as 'Arrow' went south," The reporter stated on the television in the coffee shop, "This time our sources say that police received an anonymous tip that the Vigilante was going be on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building. With the vigilante's reputation for unmasking billionaires it is possible that he is going after Bruce Wayne in connection to the Merlyn Global Group deal. We'll have more on this story after the break."

"God," A man sighed behind Laurel, "I came to Gotham to get away from these nut jobs, and I go to the one other city that has one, just my luck."

"That man is putting himself out there for this city!" Laurel turned around and saw that the man behind her was quite handsome, but she also felt an eerie recognition of the face, "It is an ordinary citizen helping a nearly incurably corrupt city try to have a new reputation."

"You seem very confident in your opinion," The man replied with a charming and confident smile.

"I am."

"Well, then we might have to talk about this at dinner tonight," The offer was enticing but she had to decline, but then at the last second she saw Oliver walk through the door and decided to take this man up on his offer.

"Why not?" Laurel said, on a whim, "When should I be ready by?"

"Bruce," Oliver said in mock happiness, "How long has it been?"

"Since you accused me of corporate fraud and of being a terrorist?" Bruce's smile hardened, and Laurel realized that she had done the exact thing that her father had asked her not to do; get a date with Bruce Wayne, "About 20 hours, give or take," Laurel decided to go through with it, if for nothing else to piss-off Oliver, "I'll pick you up at six."

"Well," Laurel said, "Bruce, I should leave you to this, but I'll see you at 6:00."

"Ma'am," The barista said, "You didn't get your coffee," But Laurel had already left the building, while Oliver and Bruce moved to another table.

"Still think I'm a terrorist?" Bruce smiled sarcastically, "Have you figured out what I have on you?" Bruce asked still indeed keeping up the charade.

"Know I have not figured it out," Oliver said, then went on to tell a blatant lie, "My life is kind of an open book, all you have to do to see it, is turn on a television."

"Very funny," Bruce said, "But even billionaires have their secrets, you and I know that better than most, don't we Oliver?"

"What are you getting at?" Oliver leaned in, trying to understand what Bruce was intimating.

"Do you know what I love about a boomerang," Bruce leaned back, his eyes glazed over as if he was watching something else.

"No, what?" This brought Bruce back from his thoughts.

"It always comes back," He leaned in, "And sometimes it will bite you in the ass, and make you look like a fool, in green leather." With that he got up and left, leaving Oliver realizing that he had underestimated Bruce Wayne, by a lot.

* * *

"I underestimated Bruce Wayne," Oliver said as he jogged down the stairs in the basement, "He's so much smarter than I thought. Felicity, you look like you have something to tell me."

"Yes," Felicity said, "But it's just usually you don't want me to interrupt you because then I start babbling and you don't like that, so..."

"FELICITY!" Oliver interrupted, "What do you have for me?"

"Right," Felicity said, "You know how I said that I couldn't get any farther in the Wayne Enterprises files?"

"Yeah,"

"I was wrong," Felicity said and she pointed to the screen wear there was something that looked very similar to the suit that Batman wore.

"You son of a bitch," Oliver said, shaking his head, "This just gets bigger and bigger, and where's Diggle?"

"I don't know he left saying he had something important to do, I didn't bug him about it."

"Ok," Oliver said, "I'm going to need Diggle's help taking down Batman."

"Why would you want to take him down?" Felicity asked, "You're treating him like a criminal, but maybe he's a hero? Like you, I mean he's doing the same kind of thing that you do."

"I hate that you're probably right." And with that Oliver left the cave.

* * *

"Master Bruce," Alfred spoke to an empty room trying to find Bruce, "Your limousine is ready to pick up Ms. Lance."

"Thank You, Alfred," Bruce stepped out in a suit and tie, ready to go, "Take the night off."

"Thank you, Master Bruce. I hope the date goes well," Alfred thanked him, "And I do hope that this does not have to do with your date's former lover's night time activities."

"You will be disappointed then."

"Sorry I'm late, Laurel," Bruce said as he exited the hotel to see that Laurel was already in the Limousine, "I had too much trouble finding the correct pair of shoes to go with the suit."

"I highly doubt that's true," Laurel said skeptically.

"Well, you'd be correct," Bruce smiled, "but that story sounds so much better than, the classic 'I lost track of time'."

"So, shall we go?" Laurel asked seemingly content with his story.

"Of course."

**NEXT: SPORTSMASTER**

* * *

**A/N: **Only two more chapters to go in part one, but I do have something to talk about with Part 2; one word: KATANA!


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5: Opaque

**A/N: **I am so excited for season 2! I can't wait, it's tomorrow! We're gonna have Bronze Tiger, more Deathstroke, possibly Speedy and/or Arsenal, more Felicity, Canary and last but certainly not least the Flash! So this is officially AU from the show, it takes place about 2 months after the earthquake in the Glades. While I'm so ecstatic for the Flash, I want to keep this pretty grounded in reality, besides a guy who runs around shooting criminals with a bow and arrow! So, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Arrow: Hooded Adventures**

**Part 1: Knight**

**Chapter 5: Opaque**

"You know," Laurel said hand in hand with Bruce as they walked out of the restaurant, "I did not imagine I was going to have that much fun."

"Neither did I," Bruce smiled, "I'm glad you liked it. We should do this again some time."

"Yes, yes we should," Laurel smiled genuinely for the first time since Tommy had died. Bruce hailed a cab and helped her in, waiving goodbye.

After she left he turned and saw Oliver Queen walking toward him with the bodyguard, Mr. Diggle.

"Mr. Wayne," Oliver spoke with a fake smile, "I'd like to speak with you, I have a car waiting," He gestured to Diggle who was standing by a corvette, "Would you please?"

Bruce nodded and walked towards the car, Oliver nodded at Diggle and they both entered.

"I see you figured out my message," Bruce said, dropping the optimistic billionaire facade, "What do you want?"

"I see we both followed the same path," Oliver spoke, "Sportsmaster, I assume that was your message."

"Yes, I needed to see if you were the real deal," Bruce said, not apologizing, "And you are."

"Why do you want him?" Oliver asked, looking straight into Bruce's dark eyes.

"He's hunting the man who killed my parents," Bruce said, "I want to watch that man rot in prison, and your Chinese Triad has hired Lawrence Crock to kill Joe Chill. And you might be helpful in that takedown."

"Do you know where they're going to be tonight?" Oliver asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, southern docks," Bruce replied, "Crock's coming in from Coast City tonight, the Triad is going to be there to pick him up. If we arrive before him, take out the Triad before he gets there, so that we have the most dangerous target on his own."

"Sounds like you've thought a lot about this," Diggle said from the front.

"That plan took me five minutes to come up with," Bruce said in a bragging tone, "The problem is that we don't when Crock is arriving."

"You're saying we wait all night at the docks for them to arrive?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did you have plans?" Bruce smiled a fake smile, "Because you're going to have cancel."

* * *

"So," Felicity was sitting at the computer looking at Oliver in his costume, and Diggle sitting aside from him, cleaning his gun, "Let me get this straight, he baited you to the police and now he wants your help? Am I the only one who sees the disconnect here?"

"Felicity, there is a violent criminal coming to the city," Oliver said, exasperatedly, "And I need to do all I can to stop him before he drops a body here. Besides I thought you liked him."

"Yeah, that was until he blackmailed you into almost getting caught," Felicity said.

"Felicity," Diggle said, looking up at them, "Oliver has to do this, if we can make friends throughout the nation, we can almost completely eradicate violent crime."

"I got to go," Oliver said looking up at his watch, "Bruce should be waiting for me."

* * *

"You're late," Batman growled as he failed to look at Arrow as he kept waiting for the Triad, "I've been here for 20 minutes."

"Where are they?" Oliver asked in hood voice.

"Here," a spear raced between their heads, as Sportsmaster and China White stood ready for a fight, "Now, shall we begin?"

"Sure," Bruce turned in flash of light as China White and Sportsmaster were momentarily blinded and Batman launched himself at Sportsmaster. The battle continued as both Vigilantes struggled to get an upper hand, and the killer's deadly means kept them on the high ground. Sportsmaster took a last swipe at Batman with his staff, and he was launched down onto the ground.

"Batman!" Oliver flailed out, and China White took that moment to knock him off the roof.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" The yell ripped Oliver's eyes opened, Sportsmaster and China White were standing before him with Batman chained up behind them. And he now realised that he was chained up again with the hood still on, and Batman's cowl was also still on his head as well.

"We wanted to unmask you," China said, "But we decided that it would be so much more sweet if you were awake."

"Hnnrr," Batman growled, his hands fumbling behind his back.

"What was that?" Sportsmaster joked, "I couldn't quite hear you."

"Honor," Batman sneered behind his cowl, "It's what neither of you have."

"Really," White laughed, wickedly smiling, "And you do? A man who dresses up in a bat costume has honor? Could have fooled me."

"You made a mistake," Oliver said catching on to what Batman was doing, "You should have unmasked us, you forfeited your one card you had against us."

"Really?" Sportsmaster asked, "Because last time I check you were both tied up. Am I wrong?"

"Yes," Batman said as he ran toward China White, knocking her out. Throwing a batarang at Arrow, freeing him from the chains. _BANG BANG BANG BANG_ Bullets flew at them as Batman disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Run," Batman reappeared with China White pulled up against his chest, his arm around her neck, sneering. And as soon as all the triad goon's saw him, they followed his command.

"Lawrence Crock," Oliver pointed his bow at Sportsmaster's head, "You have failed this city!"

**NEXT: JUSTICE**

**A/N: **I hope you liked it, and I have more news about part 2, the Huntress is going to involved, please review!


End file.
